Une vie à t'attendre
by honestlycastle
Summary: Ron et Hermione ont vécu ensemble. Après leur rupture, Hermione a refait sa vie. Mais, quand le moment de s'engager arrive, les doutes surgissent ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et le personnage de Scott Rogers. Tout le reste est la propriété de J. K. Rowling et le fruit de son génie.

Note: cette histoire est pour tous les fans de Ron/Hermione et pourrait aussi être Harry/Ginny (mais je n'ai pas encore décidé). Des petites reviews seraient les bienvenues pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Bonne lecture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UNE VIE À T'ATTENDRE**

**Chapitre 1.**

Hermione s'agitait dans le lit et tirait la couette de son côté avec obstination. Elle voulait encore dormir mais elle avait beau essayer, elle n'y arrivait pas. Plutôt bien réveillée, elle regarda en direction des fenêtres et constata que les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les volets. Alors, d'instinct, elle se tourna vers la personne qui occupait l'autre moitié du lit. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'allumer la lampe de chevet pour voir qu'il ne dormait pas lui non plus et s'était redressé.

« Tu es déjà réveillé ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise. »

Hermione avait allumé la lumière à présent et s'était elle aussi assise dans le lit.

« Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Mais, pourquoi ? C'est ton jour de repos. Tu devrais en profiter.

- En fait, si tu veux la vérité, c'est lié à toi … »

Le regard amusé qu'il lui lança suffit pour faire comprendre à Hermione qu'elle avait vraiment dû être gênante pendant la nuit.

« Oh, non ! Je suis désolée, Scott ! Je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de dormir. »

Devant l'air catastrophé d'Hermione, il ne put réprimer un petit rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir les yeux fermés pour faire de beaux rêves … »

Et, tandis qu'il disait cela, il s'approcha de ses lèvres et déposa sur celles-ci un baiser très léger. En s'éloignant un peu de son visage, il vit qu'elle avait pris un faux air outré.

« Eh bien, c'est du propre Mr Rogers. Vous n'avez pas honte … »

Une fois de plus, il rit de bon cœur pour finalement reprendre un air sérieux aussitôt.

« Hermione, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va très bien. Pourquoi , répondit-elle le plus innocemment possible.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi. Ça fait des semaines que tu as un sommeil agité. Je ne suis peut-être pas doué en Divination mais je sens bien que quelque chose t'ennuie. »

Scott était réellement inquiet et Hermione le savait. Ceci dit, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lancer dans ce genre de conversation. Alors, elle décida tout simplement d'éluder la question.

« Je vais me doucher, d'accord ?

- Et le petit-déjeuner ?

- Ne m'attends pas. »

Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait. Il fallait réellement qu'ils aient une discussion. Pas tout de suite, en revanche. Elle ne semblait pas d'humeur et se disputer avec elle pendant son jour de repos était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et quitta la chambre pour regagner la cuisine.

Voilà. Elle était seule. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau puis resta immobile quelques minutes. Elle fixait son reflet dans la glace et se demandait ce qu'elle y voyait.

Physiquement, elle était toujours la même mais en plus jolie. Elle était même belle. Ses traits étaient semblables à ceux de la Hermione adolescente mais en plus matures. Ses cheveux étaient devenus relativement disciplinés. Elle prêtait plus d'attention à son apparence sans pour autant être une vraie coquette.

Seulement, les plus gros changements dans sa vie n'était ni physiques ni esthétiques. Elle était désormais une jeune femme de 26 ans avec un travail, des responsabilités et un petit ami. Scott … « S'il savait … », pensa-t-elle tristement. Non, il ne savait pas. Mais, comment lui dire ? Comment pouvait-elle bien lui expliquer que toutes les nuits où il se faisait du souci pour elle, elle, en revanche, pensait à un autre homme. Scott était attentionné. Il tenait vraiment à elle. Il l'aimait. Il le lui avait dit. En retour, elle n'avait rien laissé entrevoir de ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas prononcer des mots aussi importants que « Je t'aime » comme s'il s'agissait de lui dire bonjour. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir.

« Réfléchis, Hermione, pensa-t-elle, tu lui mens déjà en étant avec lui ».

Et pourtant, une autre voix lui disait :

« Qu'est-ce tu veux faire ? Tu as le droit de fréquenter qui tu veux. Tu ne vas pas repousser indéfiniment tous les hommes sous prétexte que celui que tu aimes ne comprend rien ? »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Oh, Ron … Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas à quel point je t'aime ? ».

Toute cette situation était douloureuse. D'une certaine manière, elle avait l'impression de vivre un épisode « Viktor Krum bis ».

Elle aimait Ron, elle l'avait toujours aimé et elle l'aimerait toute sa vie. Mais, comme si quelqu'un s'acharnait sur eux, il y avait en permanence eu un obstacle à leur amour.

En réalité, ils avaient été ensemble à une époque. Jusqu'à cette fameuse dispute. « La dispute de trop », se remémora-t-elle amèrement.

C'était il y a cinq ans. Harry et Ron allaient commencer leur formation d'Aurors. Ginny était devenue Médicomage à Ste Mangouste. Hermione venait de décrocher le poste très convoité de directrice du Département de Sauvegarde de la Mémoire de l'Histoire du Monde Magique et des Archives au Ministère de la Magie. Ce département faisait partie des plus importants depuis que des attaques répétées contre Poudlard avaient menacé de détruire de nombreux documents, souvent très confidentiels. La traduction de parchemins constituait également une activité essentielle de ce service.

Cette réussite professionnelle, Hermione la devait à son talent extraordinaire, son sens de l'organisation et sa capacité à se faire obéir sans trop de difficultés. Mais, étant parfaitement lucide, elle n'ignorait pas qu'accéder à la direction d'un département du Ministère de la Magie à 21 ans était très peu commun. Aussi se doutait-elle que le prestige du statut de meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et sa participation à la Bataille Finale avaient dû jouer un rôle non négligeable dans cette offre.

Sur le plan personnel, tout allait bien. Ron et elle étaient ensemble depuis quatre ans. C'était merveilleux. Ron était toujours agaçant par moments mais il pouvait se montrer incroyablement tendre, attentionné, drôle et même patient. Hermione était totalement folle de lui et c'était réciproque. Et puis, elle ignorait pourquoi avec le recul, sa formation d'Auror avait finit par les déchirer. Au début, elle admirait la volonté d'Harry et de Ron de faire ce métier, de sauver les gens. Puis, plus elle désirait que sa relation avec Ron franchisse de nouvelles étapes, plus elle se heurtait à ses absences imprévues et répétées, à ses blessures. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. C'était sûrement égoïste de sa part mais elle voulait l'avoir rien qu'à elle plus souvent. A chaque fois qu'elle amorçait la conversation, le ton montait et Hermione avait l'impression que leurs priorités n'étaient désormais plus compatibles.

Alors, un jour, la dernière discussion à ce sujet était arrivée. Les choses étaient allées tellement loin qu'Hermione avait accusé Ron de ne l'avoir jamais aimé, d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments. Ron, complètement abasourdi, avait tenté de la convaincre qu'il l'aimait plus que tout mais qu'il souhaitait juste plus de temps pour qu'il puisse concilier vie professionnelle et vie privée. Hermione n'avait pas voulu en entendre plus. Pour elle, c'était un signe qu'elle ne comptait pas vraiment à ses yeux, qu'elle n'était pas une priorité. C'était fini. Sept ans à Poudlard pour réaliser qu'ils s'aimaient et pour se l'avouer. Et, après quatre années de bonheur et d'amour, cela se terminait ainsi. Bêtement. Sur un malentendu.

« Oui, c'était un malentendu. »

Hermione avait mal rien que d'y repenser. Un immense sentiment de culpabilité l'habitait depuis. Elle avait brisé le cœur de Ron. Elle en était consciente. Toutes ces horreurs qu'elle lui avait dites … Tout était faux. Elle savait que Ron l'aimait. Elle savait qu'elle comptait pour lui mais la colère avait dicté ses paroles. Elle était responsable de leur rupture et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour ôter cette pensée de son esprit.

A l'époque, Harry et Ginny pensaient, pendant un moment, que tout allait s'arranger. Ils avaient été tristes de constater que ce n'était pas une dispute ordinaire.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione vivait avec Scott mais elle passait toujours beaucoup de temps avec Harry, Ginny … et Ron. Ils étaient aussi proches qu'au temps de leur adolescence même si, avec Ron, les relations étaient parfois tendues.

« C'est peut-être ça mon drame. Je le vois toujours autant. »

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le fait de le côtoyer autant ne rendait pas plus difficile le souvenir de leur histoire commune. Après tout, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, était-ce possible de reprendre une simple relation « amicale » ? Même si elle l'avait voulu, Hermione n'aurait pas pu faire abstraction de leur histoire. De toute façon, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle l'aimait toujours désespérément. Et, au fond, elle savait que lui aussi l'aimait toujours.

Sur cette réflexion, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas lavée. Elle rentra donc dans la douche avec, malgré elle, un sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et le personnage de Scott Rogers. Tout le reste est la propriété de J. K. Rowling et le fruit de son génie.

**Je vous présente toutes mes excuses** pour ne pas avoir mis de suite pendant aussi longtemps. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et je n'avais pas tout le temps Internet donc, encore une fois, je vous demande pardon.

Voici deux chapitres qui, je l'espère, vous plairont. Et **je vous remercie de vos commentaires** (ça me toujours très plaisir). Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione termina sonpetit-déjeuner à la hâte. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'elle allait faire durant cette journée avec Scott, elle le vit s'affairer dans tout le salon. Il déplaçait les objets frénétiquement et semblait préoccupé.

« Scott ?

-Euh, oui, répondit-il sans pour autant lui prêter beaucoup d'attention.

-Tu as perdu quelque chose ? demanda Hermione en se levant pour débarrasser la table.

-Oui...non...enfin, c'est-à-dire que je ne retrouve plus quelque chose.

-C'est bien ce qu'on entends généralement par perdre quelque chose, répliqua Hermione amusée devant l'air confus qu'il affichait.

-Oui, effectivement. Tu as raison, comme toujours. »

Scott la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Hermione était troublée. Pas par l'attitude de son petit ami mais plutôt par le fait que cela ressemblait en tout point à celle que Ron avait à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble. La même manière de la taquiner sur son intelligence. La même manière de lui montrer de la tendresse...

Pourquoi Ron l'obsédait tant ? Pourquoi était-ce si dur de l'ôter de son esprit ? Pourquoi était-ce impossible ?

Elle commençait à lui en vouloir de lui inspirer ces sentiments. Et en même temps, elle ne se sentirait pas aussi vivante sans eux.

Après tout, peut-être que Ginny avait raison. Ginny connaissait Scott, à l'inverse de Ron qui ne savait pas qui était le mystérieux homme qui avait pris sa place.

Ginny avait toujours été de bon conseil pour tout. Aussi, quand celle-ci lui avait dit que Hermione semblait avoir choisit inconsciemment quelqu'un qui avait de fortes similitudes avec son frère, Hermione avait été surprise.

Mais maintenant, cela prenait un sens. Hermione fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par Scott.

« Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? Eu, oui. Tu disais ? demanda-t-elle avec une expression semblable à celle qu'elle aurait eu si elle avait été surprise en train de dormir en cours.

-Je disais que je dois aller faire quelque chose. Donc, je vais devoir m'absenter pendant un bon moment.

-Alors, on ne va pas passer la journée ensemble ?

-Non. Pas entièrement, en tout cas. Je suis désolé, chérie.

-Bon. Ce n'est pas grave. Je trouverai quelque chose à faire.

-J'y vais alors. J'essaierai d'être de retour le plus vite possible. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis il lui adressa un grand sourire.

Alors que Scott se dirigeait vers la porte de l'appartement, Hermione se souvint d'un détail.

« Et tu as retrouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

-Ah, oui. Merci

-Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que c'était, au fait.

-Tu verras bien, lui répondit-il énigmatiquement.

Hermione était intriguée et tellement absorbée par les hypothèses qu'elle faisait dans sa tête, qu'elle n'aperçut pas son petit ami glisser discrètement un écrin en velours noir dans la poche de sa veste.

«Ce soir» pensa joyeusement Scott.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et le personnage de Scott Rogers. Tout le reste est la propriété de J. K. Rowling et le fruit de son génie.

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

Hermione n'avait pas envie de rester seule la majeure partie de la journée. Elle prit donc la décision d'aller rendre visite à Ginny mais nota quand même mentalement qu'elle devrait être là au retour de Scott.

Une heure après le départ de son petit ami, elle enfila donc son manteau et sortit dans le froid glacial du mois de février. Elle transplana directement devant la maison de Harry et Ginny, qui se trouvait non loin du Terrier. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir enfin faire part de ses doutes à Ginny même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à recevoir des conseils neutres et objectifs de se part.

Harry et Ginny faisaient tout pour que Ron et elle se remettent ensemble. Une fois, ils les avaient même enfermés dans une des chambres pour qu'ils « discutent », selon leurs propres termes. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'excitation d'Harry et de Ginny à propos de la réussite de leur plan s'était vite estompée quand ils s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez avec Ron et Hermione.

« Bravo, Harry, lui avait reproché Ginny. Ton idée aurait été brillante si on n'avait pas oublié le fait que cela fait maintenant un bout de temps que l'on peut transplaner.

- En tout cas, ça aurait marché avec Dudley, avait rétorqué Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une excuse. »

Hermione sourit intérieurement. Elle appréciait qu'ils se préoccupent de son bien-être. Cependant, elle doutait fortement que les plans qu'ils préparaient avec l'aide de Fred et George lui soient d'une grande aide pour résoudre ses problèmes relationnels.

À force de se perdre dans ses pensées, Hermione commençait à être frigorifiée sur place. Elle frappa à la porte en remuant tant bien que mal sa main, engourdie par le froid.

« Hermione, entre ! ». Ginny affichait un sourire radieux quand elle vint lui ouvrir.

« Bonjour Ginny. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? demanda précipitamment Hermione.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Bien sûr que non. Tu sais bien que ma belle-sœur est toujours la bienvenue à la maison, lui assura t-elle d'un air malicieux.

- Ginny …, rétorqua Hermione qui tentait de dissimuler son envie de sourire derrière un faux air agacé, tu sais bien que Ron et moi n'avons jamais été mariés. Et puis, de toute façon, nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, poursuivit Ginny sur le même ton. »

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour remonter le moral aussi rapidement. Evidemment, Harry aussi se montrait très compréhensif mais il y a des choses dont on ne peut pas parler à un garçon, surtout si celui-ci est le meilleur ami de son ex petit ami.

« Harry n'est pas là ?

- Ah, non. Il est parti avec Fred et George faire quelque chose à Pré-au-Lard. Sûrement les aider à la boutique. Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer maintenant. »

Elle se voulait rassurante mais son inquiétude fût, en réalité, trahie par le coup d'œil furtif qu'elle jeta vers l'horloge. Harry était apparemment « Perdu ».

« Et comment va mon neveu ? demanda Hermione.

- Très bien. Il dort en ce moment. Ce qui me permet de me reposer moi aussi. Il peut être très remuant parfois. Je pense qu'il tient ça de ses oncles, en fait, ajouta t-elle en riant.

- Sûrement.

- Et toi, Hermione, tu n'es pas avec Scott ?

- Non. Lui aussi s'est absenté. J'en ai profité pour venir te parler de quelque chose. »

Ginny avait elle aussi changé avec le temps, tout en restant la même. C'était assez amusant à voir, d'ailleurs. Harry avait toujours eu une part d'obscurité en lui. Ce qui était plus que justifié étant donné tous les drames qu'il avait vécus. Ginny, elle, avait toujours été, ou quasiment, la joie de vivre, l'enthousiasme personnifiés. Finalement, depuis qu'ils étaient mariés et que Voldemort avait été vaincu, Harry riait de plus en plus. Quand à Ginny, c'était toujours une Weasley dans un sens. Elle était toujours aussi joyeuse mais le fait d'être mère avait atténué son insouciance.

« Tout va bien, Hermione ? Tu n'es pas malheureuse avec lui ?

- Non, c'est juste que je me pose beaucoup de questions en ce moment sur … enfin, sur Scott et moi. »

Hermione voulait éviter d'évoquer Ron au cours de la conversation mais Ginny n'était pas stupide.

« Ca n'aurait pas aussi à voir avec mon frère, par le plus grand des hasards ?

- Lequel ? demanda Hermione sur ton faussement naïf.

- Hermione, ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi. Je te connais bien depuis le temps.

Dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

Voilà. C'était le moment que Hermione redoutait. Elle allait devoir dévoiler ses sentiments à Ginny. Bien sûr, elle savait que Ginny savait mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que cela la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Ce qu'il y a c'est que je n'arrête pas de penser à Ron. »

Voyant le regard de Ginny s'illuminer, elle rectifia.

« Enfin … à ce que nous avons vécu, elle marqua une pause puis reprit. Je ne comprends pas, Ginny. J'aime beaucoup Scott. Il est gentil, attentionné, drôle et mignon. Je ne devrais pas avoir à me plaindre de vivre avec quelqu'un comme lui …

- Mais de l'autre côté, poursuivit Ginny à sa place, il y a mon imbécile de frère qui peut être une vraie catastrophe ambulante mais que, toi, tu adores. C'est ça ? »

Hermione détourna le regard pour finalement le fixer sur une toile d'araignée qui pendait dans un coin du plafond.

« Oui, c'est ça, répondit-elle à voix basse car elle venait d'avouer pour la première fois qu'elle aimait toujours Ron. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Ginny. Tu penses que c'est mal si je reste avec Scott alors que je suis toujours amoureuse de Ron ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile à dire mais … »

Ginny fut interrompue par des pleurs de bébé, provenant du berceau à côté.

« Ah, excuse-moi. Il semblerait que ton neveu se soit réveillé.

- On dirait, oui, sourit Hermione. »

Ginny prit le bébé dans ses bras et commença à le bercer. Hermione la regardait faire d'un air attendri.

« Tu as vraiment de la chance, Ginny. Ton fils est adorable. Toi et Harry êtes d'excellents parents. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Au fait, où est Ron ? »

Hermione remarqua immédiatement la gêne apparaître sur le visage de Ginny. Sans même avoir entendu le début de la phrase, elle regrettait déjà d'avoir posé la question. Et, plus que tout, elle redoutait la réponse.

« Euh … il est dehors … avec sa petite amie. »

Petite amie ? Ron fréquentait une fille et personne ne le lui avait dit ? A présent, la surprise avait fait place à de la colère et, même si elle refusait de l'admettre, à de la jalousie. Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait en souffrir mais, malgré cela, la question lui brûlait les lèvres. Alors, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, elle demanda : « Qui ? »

Ginny hésita encore plus. Elle ne voulait pas répondre mais elle savait qu'Hermione avait le droit de savoir.

« C'est …

- Ginny, s'il te plait, dis-le moi. Qui est la petite amie de Ron ? Demanda Hermione que l'attente finissait par énerver.

Finalement, Ginny rompit le silence et Hermione eut un mouvement de recul.

« Oh non, pensa Hermione, pas elle ! »


End file.
